Best of Ranma 2001
Best of Ranma 2001 is the full list of TASS Awards given for the year 2001. Annual Awards Monthly Awards January Continuing Series *1st: Saotome's Choice *2nd: Schools United *3rd: Adulthood of a Modern Dynasty Mini Series *1st: Equal Halves :*''Travels, Training and Trials'' *2nd: Three Sisters *3rd: Hip-Hop Streets Crossover Mini Series *1st: Wrath of Gods *2nd: The Juuban Incident :*''The Saotome Gambit'' One Shots *1st: The Ghost of Curses Past *2nd: Brutal Truth *3rd: Ashura's Fingers February Continuing Series *1st: Comes the Cold Dragon *2nd: In the Line of Fire *3rd: The Phoenix Prince Saga Mini Series *1st: Waiting for You *2nd: Goodbye is Not Forever :*''Yellow'' Crossover Mini Series *1st: Tenchi & Ranma - Together Forever *2nd: The Juuban Incident *3rd: Uncles One Shots *1st: Something's Fishy Here *2nd: The Joy of Fatherhood *3rd: Faster Kasumi! Cook! Clean! March Continuing Series *1st: Schools United *2nd: The Three Saotomes *3rd: Adulthood of a Modern Dynasty Mini Series *1st: The Dragon and the Ghost *2nd: Liquid Fighter Gold *3rd: Travels, Training and Trials Crossover Mini Series *1st: Wrath of Gods *2nd: A Saiyan Tail *3rd: Remembered One Shots *1st: A Stitch in Time *2nd: Truth in Art *3rd: Fair Warning April Continuing Series *1st: A Healer's Art *2nd: Adulthood of a Modern Dynasty *3rd: Hearts and Minds :*''Interface'' Mini Series *1st: Miss/Fortune *2nd: Sanctuary Crossover Mini Series *1st: The Juuban Incident *2nd: A Human Saiyajin *3rd: Ruruoni Ranma One Shots *1st: The Virus *2nd: A Fine Day *3rd: Ranma Dead (The Whole Story) May Continuing Series *1st: Hearts and Minds *2nd: Interface *3rd: China Girl Mini Series *1st: Three Sisters *2nd: Sanctuary *3rd: Ranma's Pride Crossover Mini Series *1st: A Human Saiyajin *2nd: unknown *3rd: Ashes - A Cinderella Story :*''Ranma vs. the World'' One Shots *1st: Dreams *2nd: In My Dreams *3rd: Direction Sense June Continuing Series *1st: Mirrors Multiplied *2nd: China Girl *3rd: A Change of Scene Mini Series *1st: Insertion *2nd: Hip-Hop Streets *3rd: For the Love of Kuno Crossover Mini Series *1st: The Juuban Incident *2nd: Wrath of Gods *3rd: The Magic Within One Shots *1st: One Month *2nd: Just Add Hot Water *3rd: Finale July Continuing Series *1st: Way of the Ninjitsu *2nd: Daigakusei No Ranma & Daigakusei No Ukyou *3rd: Officer Saotome Mini Series *1st: Travels, Training and Trials *2nd: Choices *3rd: Yellow Crossover Mini Series *1st: Sound Hearts *2nd: The Juuban Incident *3rd: The Magic Within One Shots *1st: Strike the Gong *2nd: A Child's Prayer :*''Back to Nerima'' August Continuing Series *1st: China Girl *2nd: Daigakusei No Ranma & Daigakusei No Ukyou *3rd: Officer Saotome Mini Series *1st: When Bakas Learn *2nd: And it Was Full of Stars *3rd: Omoide Ga Ippai Crossover Mini Series *1st: Rain *2nd: The Magic Within *3rd: The Prince of Time One Shots *1st: Easy *2nd: Sensei *3rd: None of the Above October Continuing Series *1st: Paragon *2nd: Saotome's Choice *3rd: China Girl Mini Series *1st: When Bakas Learn *2nd: The Life I Had *3rd: Ranma's Pride Crossover Mini Series *1st: A Human Saiyajin *2nd: The Magic Within *3rd: Battousai and the Ruby Tiger One Shots *1st: Pretty Party Bunny Ranma-chan *2nd: An Orchid Beside the Red Heaven Way *3rd: Heavier than a Mountain November Continuing Series *1st: A Different Beginning *2nd: Adulthood of a Modern Dynasty *3rd: Shadowlands Mini Series *1st: Ranma's New Curse *2nd: Princess of the Moon *3rd: Lost Innocence Crossover Mini Series *1st: A New Budo *2nd: Rain *3rd: Golden Lining One Shots *1st: Manila *2nd: Sosei December Continuing Series *1st: Fate of Love *2nd: Shadowlands :*''Tears of a Dragon'' Mini Series *1st: The Life I Had *2nd: Couch Trips *3rd: A Feather in the Wind Crossover Mini Series *1st: The Prince of Time *2nd: Twin Dragons Under Moonlight *3rd: Strange Days One Shots *1st: Cuisine Retribution *2nd: Self-Study - The Fiancee Dilemma *3rd: Surface Tension See Also References Category:Meta